The formation of crystal aggregates in the urinary tract can result in kidney and bladder stones, clinical conditions referred to as nephrolithiasis or urolithiasis. Kidney and bladder stones are the result of the aggregation or growth of dissolved minerals normally present in the urine. Crystals form in urine that is supersaturated with particular salts such as calcium oxalate, sodium urate, magnesium ammonium phosphate, or cystine. Calcium oxalate monohydrate is the most common component of kidney stones and its crystals are present in 70% of all nephrolithiasis and urolithiasis cases. These conditions occur most often in the third to fifth decade of life, and more often in men than women. Although there are currently treatments for nephrolithiasis and urolithiasis, many therapeutic strategies only reduce stone recurrence by approximately half.